1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for the acceptance and temporary storage of data signals supplied via line sections in a data switching system, before processing or relaying of such data signals to other line sections. Such line sections are lines leading to or from data subscriber locations, as well as lines leading to or from further data switching systems.
2. The Prior Art
A method and a circuit arrangement of the type described above are already known ("Siemens Zeitschrift", 51, 1977, No. 1, PP. 18 through 23; Company Publication "Siemens-System EDX Systembeschreibung", Edition of 7/79, particularly FIGS. 4 and 10). In this known circuit arrangement, a buffer memory is provided in the data transmission control device, in which memory data which have been supplied from one of the line sections, are temporarily stored before being transmitted onto a different line section. Such a memory is rigidly allocated to each line section. The storage of data signals in the individual buffer memories takes place cyclically, whereby the central processing unit must restore the data signals before their further processing. Thus, the memories have to be greater in proportion to higher transmission rates on the individual line sections. The restorage requires a correspondingly high work load in the central processing unit of the data switching system.